


Muffled Expletives

by lizziekins4



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizziekins4/pseuds/lizziekins4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss and Peeta are expecting a new baby and have to find a creative way to clean up their dirty language</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muffled Expletives

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little drabble after receiving a Tumblr ask from the darling arbyeastcheesebuns. I own nothing. If you like it, please let me know!

I love a lazy Saturday morning, especially when said morning finds me in my current state. This morning Peeta and I spent our entire morning in bed completely wrapped up in each other, crawling out from under the covers only to work each other up into a passionate frenzy as we brushed our teeth and wash each other off in the bathtub.

  
“Weren’t we supposed to be putting the crib together today?” Peeta’s hands creep up my side brushing the side of my breast before moving further on to cup my face. Soon a tender kiss has lighted upon my forehead.

  
I can’t help but stretch under his caresses. “Yes”, I say. “And you’re painting the nursery today too.”

  
“Well, the morning is pretty much over so if you still want to have the room finished today, I need to get started.” Peeta moves to get out of the bed and I immediately miss the warmth of his skin pressed up against mine, but he’s right, we can’t spend all day in bed.

  
“I’ll go make breakfast!” It’s the best I can offer right now. I’m still way too tired from the morning’s activities for any actual physical labor right now. “It’s okay if we don’t finish the room today. We have a whole five months to finish.”

  
“No, Katniss. No, we don’t.” Peeta catches me from behind as I bend down to grab his shirt off the ground. “These first few months were tough, baby. We need to knock out the baby to-do list while you’re still feeling good.”

  
He has a point. The morning sickness had been pretty dreadful and who knows how long we have before I’m too fat and have no energy left for any of our planned preparations.

  
I twirl around in his arms, my hands moving up his chest to the back of his neck. “French toast and bacon it is”, I say. I pull up on my tip toes for a chaste kiss and immediately dash away down the hall flinging his shirt back at him. “I’m going to make you breakfast! Naked!”

  
“Damnit Katniss, you know I can’t resist naked breakfast”, I hear Peeta call from down the hall.

  
“No worries, I’ll wear an apron”, I call back over my shoulder.

  
“You’re going to be the death of me, woman!”

  
“Let’s certainly hope so”, I sing back to him.

  
Soon after donning my favorite Mrs Always Right apron, I have bacon sizzling in a pan and an egg wash waiting for some of Peeta’s bread. Peeta’s homemade bread makes the best french toast. Since marrying him, I don’t think I’ve bought a loaf of bread at the store again. I don’t miss it at all.

  
Just as I move back towards the stove, the bacon pops and a huge spattering of hot grease hits the inside of my forearm. “Ow! Shit!” I dance around the kitchen like that’s going to do anything to alleviate the pain.

  
Peeta comes running around the corner and I know he’s here to inspect the damage. “What’s wrong, what did you do?” Peeta reaches for me and takes over rubbing the spot on my arm that I’m covering up.  
“Ugh, grease burn”, I say. “It hurts like fucking hell too.”

  
Peeta chuckles as he moves me over to the sink. He wets a rag and presses it to my skin. The coolness and the pressure have already eased the burning feeling.

  
“You know, Katniss, we’re uhm…going to have to work on cleaning up our language once the baby comes.” Peeta pushes me to the side a little. He moves the bacon to a waiting plate and turns the stove off.

  
I love the way he looks in the kitchen. The way the muscles in his back ripple and flex as he bends and moves. He is a sight to behold in a pair of worn jeans that hang low on his hips but still hug his ass and thighs just enough. He turns back to me and I fully appreciate the planes of his chest now. My eyes rake over him and follow the trial of blonde hair that disappears into his jeans.

  
His hands move back to my arm to remove the compress which has warmed significantly against my skin. Feathery touches ghost over the burn sending goosebumps all the way up my arm and down my back. Peeta leans in to me and my head immediately falls back to expose as much as my neck to him as I possibly can. I know where his lips are going and what they’re going to do and I can’t wait to feel them there. “Oh fu…” Before I can get the word out, two of Peeta’s fingers have been inserted into my mouth and are pressing down on my tongue. His thumb pushing up from under my chin. I’m rendered mute.

  
“Tsk…tsk, Katniss”, he hisses into my ear. “What did I just say about cleaning up that dirty little mouth of yours?”

  
Oh…my…god, his voice has dropped at least an octave and the gravely tone that I love so much is washing over me like a heavy rain shower on a smoldering day. His fingers slowly move out of my mouth, ghosting over my lips and across my chin to cup my face just under my jaw. All this while his other hand finds its way behind me to cup my backside. He pulls me in and presses me close so I can feel him hard against my core.

  
“Oh Peeta, shi…” I can’t finish the thought because Peeta’s mouth has descended on mine and his tongue has pushed fully into my mouth. He explores my mouth furiously before pulling away leaving me breathless and weak in the knees.

  
“What was that for?” I ask.

  
“’Like I said, we’re going to work on cleaning up your dirty mouth.” The smile that lights upon is face is playful but there’s definitely some devil in it too. “

  
“Oh, really…and…uh…how are you planning to do that?”

  
“I think we’ll make a game of it”, he says. “It’s going to take a lot of time and energy and practice so I think we need to make it fun.” At the word fun, his tongue darts out to lick up the side of my neck until he reaches my earlobe which he promptly takes into his mouth and squeezes gently between his teeth.

  
“A game, huh”, I say with the breathiest voice I can muster at the moment. Oh fuck yes, bring it on, baby! “Sounds interesting…you got a name for this game?”

  
Peeta is thoroughly amused now and he looks to the side while he contemplates a name for our new game. “How about”, he pauses to increase the dramatic effect. “Muffled Expletives”

  
“Muffled Expletives, huh?”

  
I definitely like the sound of this game.

**Author's Note:**

> I"m on Tumblr at lovelizziekins. Come say hello!


End file.
